Immortal Sacrifice
by BigWorm27
Summary: Take place at the war with giants. Percy sacrifices an enormity to protect the ones he loves. Will there ever be peace and happiness for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mount Olympus. A huge mountain towering above us. Up in the clouds was the original Olympus where the Greek Pantheon resided when Ancient Greece was the center of influence. We were in awe of the enormity of the mountain when Leo with his comedic personality joked, "Behold the home of the mighty Smaug, King under the Mountain, with all his riches."

"Well does that make you Bilbo Baggins?" Hazel asked him. We all turned and stared at her in shock, Leo's jaw was practically falling off. She looked around confused at all the looks, " Why are you looking at me that way? I'm surprised that you guys even know about The Hobbit. The book was published in 1937. How do you guys know the book?"

Jason was the first to recover, chuckling slightly. "They came out with a movie trilogy, first they did all 3 books of The Lord of the Rings then, quite recently, made The Hobbit into a 3-part movie. They just came out with the last one."

"Oh that explains it." Hazel responded.

"Well nevermind jokes lost." Frank said. It was at that moment that a shadow opened up, swirling and twisting, and Nico di Angelo came tumbling out. He got up, brushed himself, and muttered something under his breath. "Hey guys. Reyna was able to convince the Romans not to attack Camp Half-Blood. Octavian was forced to cooperate with some 'help'."

I laughed, "I hope he got what he deserved."

"Just a few bruises, courtesy of the Apollo cabin's target practice."

"So they're on their way here to Greece to help?"

"Yes Piper, the gods are going to teleport them in." As soon as Nico finished his statement, thunder boomed and 12 bright lights lit up the ground in front of us and the gods themselves, in full battle regalia, appeared each with a group of demigods. Artemis had her hunters, Apollo had a third of the Greek demigods, Mr. D another third, Demeter the last third, Jupiter had the 5th cohort, Mars the 1st and 2nd, Juno the 3rd and 4th, Poseidon had an army of Cyclopes and others of his army that could go on land, Hades was accompanied by Persephone, Hermes had the Amazonians, and Aphrodite was just polishing her nails.

"The Gods have come to smite the enemies of Olympus. LET THEM RUE THIS DAY!" Jupiter yelled.

"Father, you told me you had a surprise army for us, where are they?" Nico asked.

Hades cracked a grin, it was the first time I had ever seen him smile and I could see what Maria di Angelo had fallen in love with. "I am going to present them now."

His grin widened as he snapped his fingers. Alecto appeared on his left shoulder and Thanatos materialized out of the shadows. Thanatos then pulled out his black IPad, pressed a few things, and nodded to Hades. Hades then turned and summoned a pitch black portal. We were all getting a bit anxious for our own reasons. Most of the demigods feared Hades, especially how the Hand of Death and the main Fury Alecto just appeared. The gods had emotionless expressions. I was curious what he had in store. Nothing from the Underworld really scared me after traversing Tartarus.

Then spirits started coming out of the portal. We were straining our eyes trying to figure out details that would give us an idea on who the people were. Alecto flew off of Hades' shoulder and went up to the spirits. We started to recognize Greek and Roman armor. Alecto chanted in Ancient Greek, way too fast for me to understand. I looked to Annabeth for help but she seemed as troubled as I was. Once she finished chanting, the spirits began to take on flesh until we gasped as we recognized the people in front of us. It was the great heroes of the Ancient world. Achilles, Perseus, Bellerophon, Orpheus, Theseus, Oedipus, Odysseus, Hector, Aeneas, Jason, Romulus, Remus, Augustus. Everyone was shocked that they were in the presence of the great heroes of legend. However, more spirits came out of the portal. These all had black cloaks concealing any physical features. Alecto began the chant again. Once that chant was done and the robed figures complete with flesh, the kept their hoods up.

Hades turned to the crowd of people, "The cloaked figures behind me are the heroes of the 21st century that passed into my realm. I will allow them to Introduce themselves." The figures stole glances at each other, the gods, the demigods, and then back to themselves, almost in a debate on who would announce themselves first. Finally one person, rather big and bulky stepped forward, a smaller, petite figure right beside him. They let their hoods fall back at the same time. There were gasps and incredulous looks throughout the older Greek demigods that were around for the Titan War. In front of us stood two of my personal friends, one who I still beat myself up for his death, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. They both got huge grins on their faces but motioned us to wait. The next one to walk up was also smallish and clearly feminine. She took off her hood to reveal the face of Bianca di Angelo. Nico immediately dropped to the ground crying. The next to walk up had a confident stride, feminine, and stood next to Bianca. She took of her entire cloak, so we saw the silver outfit of a Hunter. In front of us was the former lieutenant of the Hunt, Zoe Nightshade. Artemis, Phoebe, and Thaila all had tears in their eyes seeing these two fallen comrades brought back to life. The last one seemed nervous to show his face. He slowly inched forward, getting encouragement from the other resurrected heroes. He finally took of the hood to reveal a face with it's eyes tightly shut. Silence ran through the demigod, for the one in front of us was Luke Castellan.

Before any of us could say a word, the tell of a giant rallying the troops of an army. The second Gigantomachia was about to begin.

**Hey guys thats chapter one of my new story. I'm not quite sure where it's gonna go in terms of pairings whether it is gonna be Annabeth or not Idk. I am thinking of bringing some Naruto style thing like the Amaterasu, which is actually a Japanese sun god so ya lol. But anyhow I'm gonna be aiming towards the Percy becoming a super being god style I'm still throwing around ideas but yea so thanks for reading reviews plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bellowing of the giant momentarily shocked us. I recovered quickly and strode up to Luke. A multitude of expressions flew across his face. Anger, bitterness, nervousness, jealousy, before ultimately landing on shame. I stood in front of him and stared him in the eye. We were the same height now and he held the gaze. The gods and demigods held their breaths, waiting to see what the Son of Poseidon would do. I remained there with a masked expression on my face. Then, without any warning, stuck my hand out for a handshake. Luke was taken aback, I smiled and told him, "If Hades thought it was right to bring you back to life for this fight, then he clearly thinks you've changed. So, im starting this off on the right foot. Maybe you can redeem yourself with this battle." He nodded, grinned, and clasp my hand. I then pulled him into a "bro-hug". What the rest of them didn't know, was that I was doing it to whisper in his ear. "I can't change what Thalia and Annabeth think of you, but if you try to betray them in any way, I'll send your ass to Tartarus where you can chill with the semi remains of Kronos," I pulled apart to see his face pale, before he nodded to me and said thanks.

Luke then turned to face the crowd of demigods. "Some of you I know. Most of you I don't." A ripple of quiet laughter went through the demigods. "First of all, I need to apologize for my actions. I was bitter at the gods and wanted change. I blamed my father for what happened to my mother," he choked a bit there, "I wanted the gods to accept their kids and treat them like actual children. Kronos twisted my mind into thinking he could help. I only realized after it was too late."

"I talked with the fallen campers. I made peace with them, so I. um I uh." He faltered. Bianca ran up next to him, seemingly awfully close to him and told the army what Luke couldn't. "He's not asking you guys to forgive him, he is just asking that you give him a chance. He accepted into coming with Hades because he thought of it as a second chance. He doesn't want to be resurrected, he just wants to redeem himself and change what he will be remembered for." Bianca blushed as she finished and stepped away from Luke. Luke also blushed once he realized the he and Bianca were so close together.

The campers looked around uneasy until Clarrise La Rue stepped forward. "We'll give you one more chance, but even then it'll be a while before we completely forgive you. I don't know if i'll ever forgive you for what you did to Chris." Tears pooled on her angry face before Chris walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well I forgive you Luke. I was twisted by Kronos, like you. I never blamed you, but maybe it's because I had felt his magic as well."

Thanatos then scared the living shit out of me when he appeared next to me, " I believe you all should get ready for the fight, there will be many souls for me to reap. He stepped back, extending his two part wings, summoned his scythe, twirled it, and leaped into the sky. (**AN: Look up Thanatos Smite its a free to play game of gods that i play and Than looks really badass in it.)**

We were all fully equipped and ready for the fight of our lives. Children of Dionysus and Demeter we handing out juices and fruits. The Roman legion was mostly all in Imperial Gold, courtesy of Frank, Hazel, and mine's trip and Vulcan forging some weapons and armor. However, the Fifth Cohort was fully equipped with Imperial Gold and their supercharged Eagle which was held up proudly by Dakota. I felt the earthshake slightly as something came towards me, no two somethings. I slowly drew Riptide and whirled around to face them and found two giants.

Tyson and Braries smiled widely and clapped at seeing their brother. Braries sounded like he had made a thunderstorm. Tyson crushed me in 5 ton force bear hug. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry brother. We made you something for war. Well, a couple somethings." Tyson reached into a bag and handed me a long wrapped object. It felt pretty well balanced as I unwrapped it. I was shocked. In my hands was a 3 foot long Celestial Bronze trident glowing with a sea blue aura. I smelt the sea and felt a cool, ocean breeze as I gingerly handled this weapon. "This looks exactly like my fathers trident."

"Daddy blessed it with ocean magic but it is better. I turns into a trident charm on your wrist. And it shoots nets made of energy. O o o and it also returns to your hand when you throw it."

"THIS IS AWESOME THANK YOU SO MUCH TYSON."

"Braries has something too." Braries used 25 hands to take something out of his bag. Each hand held a different thing. The hand closest to me held the most beautiful helmet I have ever seen. It was celestial bronze with sea blue tint with waves etched into it. There was a plume of blue running straight down to the back. I put it on carefully. The inside of the helmet lit up and ran I authorisation check.

" Authorizing. Retinal scan: verified. DNA sample: verified. Fingerprint: verified. Welcome Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I am your armor. Please give me a name."

I sat there trying to comprehend what just happened. "How about... JARVIS."

"Please sir, that silly robot. Forgive me sir, but a better name please."

"Oh okay. Let's see how about" And once again someone interrupted me. Zeus was ordering us to battle ready. I rushed to put the armor on , which was very difficult as there were many pieces.

"Sir, allow me." The armor started flying towards me attaching itself to me. Riptide appeared at my side, and my trident on my back. I thanked the suit and ran to get with the rest of the Seven.

**Hey guys ummm wow, first day already have a hundred some reads. Thanks soo much guys appreciate it. Because of that, you guys get another chapter. WOOOOOOO.**

**A special thanks to Mikeo, he reviewed and told me some good stuff. I want that. Keep it coming Mikeo it's my first fan fic so I want all the feedback. Thanks a lot this means a lot to me. Fav, follow, and review. Peace.**


	3. Author Note

Hey guys. Just want to let you all know a bit bout the story and what's going on. I'm a sophomore in high school in a honors track. Meaning with homework and activities I'll be able to probably post a new chapter every week most likely on Saturday or Sunday. If I get to certain thresholds with this book, I'll reward you with extra chapters lol. I'm planning a couple things to go down in this story. 1. People are gonna die in this fight. I'm not Rick, this are impossible odds lol people are gonna die, maybe some from the Seven, you won't know. 2. Leos not gonna be alone. O shit now u guys know he survives.

I want u guys to pm me and review. Tell me how you think and help me with this story this is my first one. Other that, check in every weekend for updates. Stay tuned and keep the views.


End file.
